


In The Event of a Shooting

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Guns, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Death, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shooting Guns, Song Parody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, mm whatcha say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has roped Pidge into memes at a very inappropriate time. Shiro is not amused. But even though Space Dad is the voice of reason... Lance listens to literally no one in cases like this.Oneshot/drabble





	In The Event of a Shooting

“Okay, Pidge. We’re gonna go over this one more time because it’s really important.” Lance’s face was solemn and serious. It was weird--he almost always had a cocky smile on, but it just seemed off now. “You remember what to do if I get shot?” 

For good reason too. This really was serious. “Of course I do.”

“Tell me once more.”

“...in the case that you’re shot, as you fall to the ground, you want me to sing Mm Whatcha Say, no matter the circumstances.” 

Now Lance did grin. “Good, my young pupil~! Perfect. That’s the plan.” 

Shiro walked by, carrying a box, his eyes narrowed. The box was probably for Coran. “Lance, no. We’re not doing that.” 

“What? C’mon, it’d be funny!” 

“No one’s going to die. And if you are going to die, we don’t want to make it funny. But no one’s going to die.” And then he walked away just like that. 

“Urgh, he’s such a poop dick…” 

Pidge just rolled their eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll still do it for you.” 

“You’re literally the best.” Lance wrapped an arm around their shoulder happily. 

“...I know.”


End file.
